zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Liger Zero Jager
In terms of the model kits, the CP-20 Liger Zero Jager (ライガーゼロイエーガー, Raigā Zero Iēgā) Unit was the second CAS to be developed for the Liger Zero. It focuses on speed and maneuverability. The two large Ion Boosters mounted on its back serve to make it a very fast Zoid. It is, however, lightly armed and armored, as it only has a pair of vulcans mounted onto its face and the double-barreled Shock Cannon on its stomach by way of ranged weapons. It retains the Strike Laser Claw of the basic Zero, but is far more noteworthy for its speed rather than its combat ability. Release Details As one of the Customize Parts, the Jäger CAS saw an initial release in 2000, with production continuing until about 2002. An earlier kit was LZ-01b, for the metal action Liger Zero. In Korea, the Jäger CAS was released by Academy, and sold boxed along with the base Liger Zero. The Korean version of this Zoid was produced in limited numbers and is somewhat expensive and hard to come by. A chromed version was released by TOMY in limited numbers. In February 2012, Kotobukiya released a 1/72 scale kit of the Liger Zero Jager as the 30th entry in the Highend Master Model line for 7,000 Japanese Yen. In May 2019, Kotobukiya reissued the HMM Liger Zero Jager as the Liger Zero Jager Marking Plus Ver. for 7,600 Japanese Yen. Battle Story The Zero Jager features advanced radar and sensory systems, allowing it to act as a reconnaissance unit. The CAS unit also reduces the Zoid's overall level of armor protection, but due to its high level of speed and agility, this is not seen as a drawback. Anime The Liger Zero Jager was the first CAS to be deployed in the New Century anime. Its lack of significant ranged weapons and relatively unimpressive amounts of armor (at least when compared to the other two CAS units shown in the anime) came as an initial surprise to Bit. Despite this, it became the one fielded first, and the most commonly used of the three armors. It was primarily used to counter Jack Cisco and his Lightning Saix, whose top speed was far higher than the Liger Zero's basic system. The Jager was not only able to keep up with Jack's Zoid, but also proved to be highly maneuverable, as well. Its lack of power did prove to be a disadvantage, however, as it was unable to best Harry Champ's Iron Kong, the Fuma Team and their Neo Warsharks and was not deployed against Stoller's Elephander, who's melee weapons were considered to be too fast for the Jager to combat effectively. The Jager was also the only CAS to be used in a battle in which the Blitz Team lost, as Bit was forced to surrender during his second battle with Jack Cisco. Manga The Jager appeared in the New Century manga, unlike the anime it is the second CAS to be deployed. It was used to fight against Storm Sworders. Despite being slow compared to flying Zoids, it was still fast enough to swing the tide of battle. The Jager also appears in the Chaotic Century manga, seen next to the Schneider, Rosso and Viola use them to fight Van. Trivia * "Jäger" is German for "hunter". * It may also be a reference to Charles Yeager the first man to travel at the speed of sound in 1947. Gallery Lz ju.jpg|A model CP-20 on a Liger Zero Liger Zero Jager HMM.png|Liger Zero Jager HMM DSC09133.JPG|The Hunter and The Tank by zrgarcia Category:Zoids Category:Liger-Type_Zoids Category:CAS Category:HMM Category:Cat Type Zoids Category:Lion-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Heavyweight Zoids